1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting semiconductor device that emits blue light and uses a group III nitrogen compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that an aluminum gallium indium nitride (AlGaInN) compound semiconductor may be used to obtain a light-emitting diode (LED) which emits blue light. This semiconductor device is useful because of its high luminous efficiency resulting from direct electron transition and because of its ability to emit blue light, which is one of the three primary colors.
Irradiating an electron beam into an i-layer to which magnesium (Mg) is doped and heat treatment is carried out enables the i-layer to have a p-type layer of the AlGaInN semiconductor device. As a result, a LED with a double hetero p-n junction structure includes an aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) p-layer, a zinc (Zn) doped indium gallium nitride (InGaN) emission layer and an AlGaN n-layer, becomes useful instead of conventional LED of metal insulator semiconductor (MIS) structure which includes an n-layer and a semi-insulating i-layer.
The conventional LED with a double hetero p-n junction structure is doped with Zn as an emission center. Luminous intensity of this type of LED has been improved fairly. Still, there exists a problem in luminous efficiency and further improvement is necessary.
The emission mechanism of a LED with an emission layer doped with only Zn, or only an acceptor impurity, as the emission center is electron transition between conduction band and acceptor energy levels. However, a large difference of their energy levels makes recombination of electrons through deep levels dominant which deep level recombination does not contribute to emission. This results in lower luminous intensity. Further, the wavelength of light from the conventional LED is about 380 to 440 nm, or shorter than that of pure blue light.
Further, the emission layer doped with Zn as the emission center exhibits semi-insulative characteristics. Its emission mechanism is explained by recombination of an electron through acceptor level injected from an n-layer and a hole injected from a p-layer. However, the diffusion length of the hole is shorter than that of the electron. It results in high ratio of holes disappearing in a non-emission process before recombination of the hole and electron occurs in the emission layer. This phenomenon impedes higher luminous intensity.